Silicon based integrated circuits are susceptible to electrostatic discharge (ESD) damage, particularly in the situation where a user of a device containing an integrated circuit develops a static charge on their body and subsequently comes in contact with the device containing the integrated circuit. The electrostatic charge induced in a human body may produce a voltage on the order of 5,000 volts. As most integrated circuits operate at no higher than five volts, an electrostatic discharge from a human body can be a traumatic experience for the integrated circuit. One way to provide an integrated circuit with ESD protection is to build an integrated circuit on a substrate that is less susceptible to damage from ESD. The integrated circuit may be fabricated on bulk silicon substrates, silicon on insulator (SOI) substrates, or separation by implantation of oxygen (SIMOX) substrates.
Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) Protection is generally provided by the addition of a masking step during manufacture of an integrated circuit device to prevent silicidation of a drain region adjacent to the gate electrode. This technique, however, does not provide complete ESD protection, and requires additional steps, time, and expense in the manufacturing process.